Adventures and memories
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "Let's stay together as friends!" "Yeah!" Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is made by 伍郎八 from Pixiv.


Though the curtain was closed, she could still feel the rays of the sun through her eyes. She knew that the sun has rise but she still wanted to sleep some more. And so she did. But moments after she did, she felt something tackling her followed with a familiar cry. She groggily woke up and saw the Fletchling flying down stairs. "Ungh..." She stretched her body a bit and walked off from her bed. Changing her PJ's and head straight down to the living room. There she saw her mother, the former Rhyhorn racer Grace cooking up breakfast. She soon looked at the clock from her Holo caster which shows 8:30. "I guess that's why Fletchling woke me up..." She murmured and approached her mom. "Morning mom!" Grace then looked at her now awake child, smiling. "Good morning Yvonne! Are you rested up from the move?" "Yeah!" She nodded. "That's great! Now why don't you greet your new neighbors next door?" "Okay!" She nodded her head towards her mother. Heading towards the door where her shoes are placed. After putting them on, she said. "I'll be going then!"  
"Alright, be safe!" Hearing that, Yvonne opened the door, sure enough, two people who seem to be at her age are waiting in front of the doors. A girl with brown twin pigtails in green eyes. And a boy wearing a hat with sunglasses at the top in a similar way she styled her hat. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yvonne!" She greeted with a smile plastered at her face. "Nice to meet you neighbor. I'm Xavier but call me X!" The boy greeted in turn. "And I'm Shauna! Guess what? We're going to get a Pokemon!" "Eh?" Yvonne wondered. "Kids around Kalos are asked by Professor Sycamore to travel around and receive a Pokemon. And to be honest, I'm surprised that he actually knows you when you just moved in here." "Eh? Really?" "Totally! Now let's go!" Shauna called and she ran ahead. "That's Shauna for you." X gently smiled and ran. "Wait up!" Yvonne called and she started running to follow them.

Eventually, they had reached Aquacorde town which had been only a few steps and close to Vaniville town. "Over here!" Shauna called the two of them. Shauna who arrived first pointed towards a table near a cafe. There is one boy with orange hair shorter than her along with a taller one with a obese looking figure. "Nice to see you again X!" The shorter boy greeted. "It's good to see you two again Tierno, Trevor!" X greeted back. Shauna, noticing Yvonne's confused expression towards the two boys, took her chance to introduce them. "Guys! This is our new friend Yvonne!" She dragged Yvonne to the chair and sat at one end of it. X followed sitting next to Yvonne. Shauna then continued. "These two are Tierno and Trevor! Tierno here may look pretty fat but he's actually pretty fast! And Trevor here is the brain of our little group!" "Nice to meet you! I'm Yvonne!" "Nice to meet you! Shaunee's description about you is really spot on!" Tierno commented. "What?" Yvonne wondered. "Well, nice to meet ya! I'll call you Lady Y!"  
"Lady... Y?"  
"It's a tradition for us to have a nickname. Even Shauna calls me X." X informed. "Oh..." "I'm calling you Lil Y!" Shauna declared. "Eh? What about my suggestion?" Tierno wondered. "Lady Y is like, no way!" Shauna said and turned towards Trevor. "What do you think Trevor?" That caught him off guard as he responded. "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this..." Trevor fumbled around his fingers. He soon said his own thoughts. "Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Y-kins..." "You can just call me Y!" Yvonne said and added. "It's what most of my friends back in my old hometown called me!" X smiled at her response. "That's a nice nickname." "Ok! Y suits you well!" Shauna cheered in glee. Soon followed by Tierno. "Nice to meet'cha then Y!"

"Hey, show the Pokemon that is from the professor to us!" Shauna pestered. "Alright, alright, here you go!" Tierno brought out a capsule containing three Pokeballs. Y picks the right most Pokeball and let it out. It shows a blue like small frog. Looking at Y, it jumped towards Y's shoulder in a blink. Seeing that, Y petted the Pokemon named Froakie. "Nice to meet you Jet!" She greeted which is received by a warm lick at her face by the said Pokemon. "Haha! That tickles!" She smiled. Shauna then picked the one next to Froakie. She took the Pokeball out to see a Fennekin. The Fennekin soon jumped towards Shauna as if giving a hug. Shauna returned the hug and squealed. "My own Lil Fennekin!" X picks the last remaining Pokemon, a Chespin and Chespin rests at X's Shoulders. X gives it a pat and greeted. "Nice to meet you Razor."

"Sorry to disturb you, but Professor Sycamore also entrusts us these." Trevor intervened and gave the three a small pad. "What is this?" Y wondered. "It's a Pokedex. The one I gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Trevor's smile turned wide and his eyes gleamed in excitement. Tierno chuckled. "Aw, lighten up Trevs! Oh yeah Y!" "Yeah?" "The Professor wants you to give this letter to your mom!" Tierno said and Y soon received a well cared letter. "Now that we're done, we'll head on ahead! We'll be waiting!" Tierno announced and he, along with Trevor left their seat. Heading ahead to the town's exit which is straight forward of the entry. "You're about to head back and see your mom, right?" X wondered. "Yeah, since I had to hand this letter over to her." Y replied, looking at the letter that is in her hands. "Then let's go! Go go!" Shauna said with a somehow hyper like energetic voice. This caused both X and Y to laugh. "Yeah, we haven't really seen your mom yet so, let's go right now." "Yay!"

-  
"Welcome back Yvonne!" Her mother greeted and she soon noticed both Shauna and X. "Hello, are you our neighbors?" She asked. "Yes, it's nice to meet you miss!" Both X and Shauna greeted. "Why it's nice to meet you kids too!" Grace smiled, she then Y with her new Froakie at her shoulder. "So you got your first Pokemon then?" Y nodded which is received well by her. "Why that's great! You're starting to be a trainer today!" She laughed heartily. "Thanks mom, by the way, there is a letter for you." Y said and handed the letter. "A letter for me? Hmm..." Grace opened the envelope and read it's contents. X and Shauna who were silent while they were talking saw the conversation. Shauna whispered. "What if Miss Grace doesn't let Y?" "That is the worst case Shauna. But I doubt it will happen." X reassured her. Sure enough, they heard Grace replying. "Yvonne! We just moved here and a lot of exciting things are happening!" Seeing her response, Y smiled wide. "You mean..." "Yes, you can go!" "Yes!" Y jumped in glee. "Told you so." X said.

-  
After receiving permission and some packing of materials with her mom helping, Y stood in front of her new home. "Looks like we'll start today..." She said. She look over to the Rhyhorn resting at the sandbox in front of her house. With a smile, she said. "I'll be leaving Rhyhorn!" She then ran ahead, with her Rhyhorn letting out a cry saying as if to tell Y to have fun along the way. In front of the gates, Shauna and X were both waiting for her. "Are you ready Y?" Shauna wondered. "Of course!"  
"Now let's go!"  
With that said, the three simultaneously ran towards the gate and straight ahead to leaving Aquacorde town...

* * *

Note: Last update of any of my stories before I go on vacation which gives me zero chance of updating and 100% chance of going in here to kill some time. I know it's Calem and Serena but I feel that Xavier and Yvonne sounds a bit cooler and a nickname is pretty easy to derive from those names and make sense. -Having the name Calem and nickname X doesn't really make sense in my view- Serena/Yvonne's team would be based on my own Pokemon Y data while Calem/Xavier's is based on my brother's Pokemon X but I'll change some of the Pokemon that was actually in our data's for this. Also, Both Calem/Xavier and Serena/Yvonne will be referred by their nicknames instead.


End file.
